


Duty Calls

by Aviss



Category: Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-16
Updated: 2010-02-16
Packaged: 2017-10-07 07:52:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/63002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aviss/pseuds/Aviss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ciel orders Sebastian to "give that fellow what he wants"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Duty Calls

**Duty Calls**

  
He knew he should have kept the card. And the Scythe.

But definitely the card.

He would be able to get rid of that pest without any kind of effort if he could just call that tight-ass William whatever, instead of wasting his precious time being chased all over the Phantomhive Manor.

With an annoyed sigh Sebastian snapped his pocket watch close, putting it back into place.

"Sebas-chan," Grell's singsong voice reached him a few steps behind in the corridor.

Sebastian ignored him and kept walking, increasing his pace slightly as to make up for the precious seconds he had used before to stop Grell's advances on his persona.

"Sebas-chan! Wait for me!"

He opened the door to the Master's study and closed it after him, a relieved sigh almost falling from his lips before he realized. Ciel was studying him, dark amusement lurking under his customary bored expression, Grell's voice reaching them from outside the closed door.

"The tea will be ready in five minutes," Sebastian said trying not to pay attention to the ruckus outside, his temper feeling dangerously close to snapping point. "Does my Lord have any preference on a cake to accompany it?"

"I trust your judgement, Sebastian." Ciel made a dismissive gesture with his hand, "Is that guy here again?" he asked, a mischievous glint in his eye.

"Sebas-chan!" Grell's voice from the other side of the closed door was more than enough response, Sebastian felt compelled to answer anyway.

"Yes my Lord," he said with all the resignation he could muster, "I'm afraid he is quite persistent in his attentions, unwelcome as they are."

Ciel rolled his eye, exasperation fighting with amusement for control of his expression. "He's coming more and more frequently," Ciel said, annoyance winning the battle. "He's a nuisance, and a noisy one at that."

Sebastian felt his mouth trying to curve upwards; those words were what he had been hoping for since Grell started accosting him again. The only reason the Shinigami had not been dispatched as of yet was that his Master had not given the order. Ciel seemed to be very close to do so now.

"Does my Lord want me to dispose of him?" he asked mildly, as if it wasn't the thing Sebastian desired most right now.

"No, it would bring the attention of other Shinigami and that would be even more bothersome," Ciel looked at him and Sebastian didn't like the expression on his face. Not one bit. "Do whatever it takes for him to leave here completely satisfied."

Sebastian blinked, not wanting to understand what he just heard. Had Ciel just told him to--? No, it surely wasn't so. Ciel might be quite sadistic but--one look at Ciel's face told Sebastian he had been asked to do what he feared he had.

"My Lord?"

"You're still here Sebastian?" Ciel asked haughtily, not even trying to hide his enjoyment of Sebastian's discomfiture. When the time came, Sebastian was going to enjoy very much feasting on him. "Go; give him what he wants so we can be rid of him. It's an order."

"Yes, my Lord."

Sebastian gave a curt nod, fists tightly clenched at his side to avoid doing anything stupid, and left the room.

Grell was still outside the door, looking at it expectantly and smiling widely when it opened to let Sebastian out. Sebastian looked at him and felt his disgust increase at the mere idea of what he needed to do. But orders were orders, and while his Master was alive he needed to obey them no matter how distasteful they were.

He grabbed Grell and dragged him inside the closest room; he wasn't going to risk one of the servants walking in on them. They were useless enough without being traumatized by such a sight.

"Oh, Sebas-chan!" Grell said upon seeing the room they were in, one of the guests' bedrooms in the manor. "My Romeo is so bold!" His eyes were fixed on the bed and Sebastian had to suppress a shudder.

No way, he didn't need to go that far.

He pushed Grell against the closest wall and stepped up to him, trapping him with his body.

"Are you going to kiss me, my Romeo?" Grell said smiling, a light blush covering his cheeks. Sebastian took a look at his mouth, two rows of very sharp teeth convincing him that it would not only be disgusting but also extremely painful.

"No," he said before plunging his hand inside the front of Grell's trousers, his other arm pinning him to the wall to avoid more contact than was strictly necessary.

It would have been funny if it wasn't so revolting; Grell was making the most undignified noises while Sebastian stroked him with his gloved hand, his movements fast and hard.

"Oh Sebas-chan," Grell said in a breathless whisper, his body pushing against Sebastian's arm trying to approach him.

Sebastian gritted his teeth and continued his ministrations, his mind going through the thousand things he'd do to his Master when the contract was fulfilled to make up for this order. He was going to take his time; every second he'd needed to touch Grell would be paid tenfold.

"Oh," a high pitched moan and a shudder brought Sebastian back to reality, Grell leaning against the wall and looking at him with a satisfied expression.

Sebastian withdrew his hand, making sure to keep it as far from his body as possible so not to stain his clothing, and took a step back.

"Sebas-chan, I knew you'd fall for me eventually," Grell said breathlessly and Sebastian rolled his eyes. "You are my Romeo, after all."

He went to the door and opened it, not turning to look at Grell. "You're satisfied now," Sebastian said peeling off the glove with two fingers and holding it away from him. He was going to burn the thing right away. "Leave and don't come back."

"Oh no Sebas-chan," Grell said and something in his voice mad Sebastian turn to look at him. Damn it! He knew this was going to happen. His Master was in for a very long torment once Sebastian got his hands on his soul. "Now I know my love to be requited I'll make sure to come as much as I can."

…


End file.
